Brits in America
by Fighter23
Summary: Meet Rachel Howell. Little sister of internet stars Danisnotonfire and MarcusButlerTV and best friends with the Harries Twins. What happens when these Brits move to America. Lima, Ohio in particular. Rachel meets her mega fans as they try to find out why exactly she moved to America and why the Harries twins have their eyes on her. British!Rachel. Major OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So first off I want to establish a couple of things:**

**1. This is another one of my stories where we have British!Rachel which everyone seems to enjoy.**

**2. The reason I'm starting this series is because I've had this idea in my head for a very long time. Also, Coming To America has been shutdown do to the fact that no one reads it anymore/**

**3. There will be major OC of Rachel.**

**4. There will be british Youtubers in this story (Danisnotonfire, Jacksgap, MarcusButler, PointlessBlog, etc.)**

**5. Marcus Butler isn't really related to Dan Howell, this is MY STORY.**

**6. Jack and Finn as well as many other glee guys will be the love interests of Rachel.**

**7. I'm also doing this because I need a mini break of Until You're Gone. That story is very depressing and triggering and it takes some time do write that. I wanted to make a nice fun story like I used to.**

**THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT! ENJOY!**

* * *

Quinn ran into the choir room with her Mac book in her hand.

"Guys! There's an update!" She said excited and everyone froze. Santana, Mike, Puck and Sam quickly sat down it a seat as Quinn sat in front of them so they can see the computer.

"Hello Internet." Dan Howell said appearing in the screen. "As you all know I live in London with my little sister Rachel." Suddenly a girl who looked like Dan, just with black-blue hair and blue eyes popped up along with a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

Dan sighed annoyed.

"That wasn't your cues!" He said.

"You said Rachel!"

"I understand you coming up but what about you?" He asked referring to Marcus.

"I felt left out!" He said sadly.

"I was gonna call your name after hers!" Dan said face palming himself.

"Anyways, Dan continue!" Rachel said smiling at the camera.

"Anyways, as you guys know I live with my sister Rachel and brother Marcus." He said as Rachel and Marcus waved. "And we live in London. I'm telling you this because... Drum roll please!" He said and Marcus and Rachel both slapped their hands on Dans back. Dan sighed looking quite annoyed at his siblings.

"We're moving to America!" Dan said getting excited.

"WHAT?!" The glee kids exclaimed shocked.

"We don't want to get to into detail about why, but we'll just say that we're moving to a place called.." Dan trailed off looking for a piece of paper. "Where the fuck is the paper?"

Marcus and Rachel were giggling as Marcus handed it to Rachel behind Dan. Dan looked at Rachel to see it in her hands. He snatched it out of her hands.

"Immature. Both of you." Dan said annoyed.

"Oh come on Daniel." Marcus teased.

"We're moving to.. Lima, Ohio!" Dan said.

"WHAT?" The kids in the choir room once again said shocked.

"Where the fuck is that?" Rachel asked. Dan and Marcus shrugged.

"Anyways we need to pack. We will see you guys tomorrow!" Dan said turning off the camera as the video ended.

"Oh my god!" Santana said excited.

"Do you think that Rachel's gonna go to Mckinley?" Quinn asked.

"What other schools are there other than us?" Puck responded.

"Well there's-"

"Shut up Mike."

* * *

"Hello everyone." Finn and Jack said appearing on the screen. "Today we are here with our good friend Rachel Howell." They said and Rachel waved and smiled.

"We have a huge announcement! After living in the UK, Finn, Dan, Marcus, and I are moving to America together!" Jack said very happy and Quinn paused the video.

"Wait a second. Doesn't this seem suspicious to you?" Quinn asked them.

"How so?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I mean their just friends moving to America." Puck agreed.

"No I don't think it's just that. I think something happened to Rachel." Quinn said and Santana and Sam nodded.

"I doubt that Finn and Jack would tag along if they were just moving." Sam said.

"Duh the twins are in love with her." Santana added. They continued the video and watched the longing looks that Finn and Jack were giving her.

* * *

_**[A/N: I don't have a twitter and I don't know how it works so bear with me please!]**_

* * *

"_** rachelisonfire: incase you haven't heard, my brothers marcusbutlertv and danisnotonfire and the twins finnharries and jackharries are moving to America! hopping on the plane tomorrow :)!" **_Santana read Rachel's tweet out loud. Glee club hadn't began yet due to the fact that Mr. Shue was late (as usual).

"I don't see how that's flirty at all." Mike replied to Santana.

"It's not what SHE said that was flirty. It's what Finn said that was flirty." Santana said and Quinn continued the tweet.

_**" finnharries: RT **_"_** rachelisonfire: incase you haven't heard, my brothers marcusbutlertv and danisnotonfire and the twins finnharries and jackharries are moving to America! hopping on the plane tomorrow :)!" plane snuggle buddies ;)?" **_Quinn read out loud and Mike cringed.

"Damn that is flirty. What did Rachel say?" Mike said now interested.

_**" rachelisonfire: RT "plane snuggle buddies ;)?" sure. but you may have to fight jackharries for it!"**_

"God she is so blind!" Puck exclaimed.

"Well can you blame her? Marcus pretty much banned her from dating anyone. Especially the twins." Sam said and Mr. Shuester walked in and immediately did the thing that all teachers do.

"Alright guys. Phones away!" He said and immediately everyone groaned but respected his words. Mercedes let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! You guys keep talking about that British chick like you know her." She bitched. Santana looked back.

"Shut up." Was all she said before she turned back around.

"Anyways, we need to talk about this competition situation. We don't have enough members to compete!"

"Well that's not our fault! Not everyone likes to sing and dance!" Puck said.

"I have an idea." Brittany said and everyone looked at her. "You guys like that Rachel chick from Youtube right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

"Well I heard she's moving to Lima. And she might go here. And I'm pretty sure she could sing." Brittany said and they looked a weird. That was a clever idea. But it came from Brittany..? Quinn pulled her laptop out and looked up "_**Rachel Howell singing**_". 1 result came up. It was Rachel of course. Except she had blonde hair and a nose piercing. She smiled at the screen and started to play the ukulele in her arms.

* * *

_**Today I don't feel like doing anything**_

_**I just wanna lay in my bed**_

_**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**_

_**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**_

* * *

"Wow." Was all that Mike could get out of his mouth. She was phenomenal!

"She's a really good singer." Finn said. Mr. Shuester looked at Quinn, Santana, Sam, Puck and Mike.

"If you can get that girl on the New Directions, we will have Nationals _in the bag_."

* * *

"In exactly, 10 hours, Rachel Howell, Dan Howell, Marcus Butler, and the Harries twins will be in our town." Santana reported in the basement with the usual group.

"What if she does go to our school?" Puck asked.

"Then Jesus loves us." Santana joked and they laughed.

"But seriously. It'd be so cool. We might even be friends with her." Sam said.

"That'd be awesome!" Mike admitted getting excited. Quinn raised her soda can.

"Here's to hoping Rachel Howell goes to our hell hole of a school!" Quinn said and they cheered.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't please let me know! It will be greatly appreciated!**_

_**~Fighter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback it was appreciated! To answer a few questions:**

**There will be more Youtubers (definitely)**

**"Until You're Gone" will be updated very soon. Btw, for the next chapter of UYG bring a box of tissues.**

**The reason I'm stopping "Coming To America" is because no one reads it. I literally write a chapter and get nothing from it.**

**And for anyone who wants to read any independent non-glee related stories my wattpad is AmazingAri.**

* * *

"Please Marcus." Rachel begged her older brother.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"_**PLEAAASSEEE"**_

"Oh for fuck sake just do it!" Dan ordered his little brother. Marcus sighed annoyed and dropped his luggage.

"Fine. At least someone should get the camera out." Marcus said and Jack, Finn (he used Marcus' camera) and Dan started to record from their individual cameras as Rachel hopped on Marcus' back and screamed "I'M ON A HORSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" as Marcus ran down the airport floor. Jack turned his camera to himself, laughing.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen is why I love Rachel Howell." Jack said and ignored the dirty look his twin was giving him. The brother and sister returned laughing- well maybe for Rachel. Marcus was out of breath and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Oh calm down, Marcus. Anyways our plane is boarding in a few moments so relax." Dan scolded Marcus as Rachel rolled her eyes.

_**Here we go…**_

"You know Dan, you're only a year older than me. Stop acting like the boss of me."

"Well you act like a child so I have to boss you around and babysit you." Dan snapped back getting in Marcus' face. Rachel put her hands on both of their chests.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's calm down here." Rachel said looking into her big brother's eyes. They slowly backed away from each other. "Wankers" she muttered under her breath. Finn threw his arms over her shoulder.

"So about that sweatshirt you have on-" Finn said referring to her sweatshirt that said, "Good Girls LOVE Bad Boys", "-Just to let you know, I'm the biggest bad boy there is." He flirted and Jack scoffed.

"Please. Everyone in the UK knows that, I**'M **the biggest bad boy there is."

"Says the lad who cried on that roller coaster."

"Oi! I wasn't crying! There was summat in my eye." Jack defended and Rachel laughed.

"Easy doggies!" Rachel said and the twins threw daggers at each other. "And you forget. In order for me to love bad boys, I have to be a good girl." and she winked walking away. The twins sighed. What a tease.

* * *

_**"Now boarding flight: 34 to America. Rows A-C**_ **should begin boarding."** The lady at the airport announced on the intercom. The five looked at each other. Of course this wouldn't be the last time they were ever in London. They still had friends in London to visit. But they all lived in the Uk for their whole lives. And now, they were leaving. It took everything in Rachel's being not to cry as she boarded the plane.

"So where am I sitting?" Rachel asked them. The twins tried volunteer as tribute, but Marcus quickly responded.

"We can sit at the two seater together." Marcus said and Rachel smiled. She didn't see the twins frown and Dan trying his best not to laugh. Rachel sat at the window and Marcus took the walkway seat. The twins and Dan sat across from them in a three seater. Dan sat at the walkway, Jack was at the window and Finn was in the middle. Rachel put the arm rest up as she laid on her brothers lap, as the flight took off.

"Would any of you like some soda?" an American stewardess asked them. Rachel's face lit up.

"I would!"

* * *

"And here we have Rachel throwing up from drinking too much fizzy drink." Marcus said laughing as he filmed his little sister, throwing up on the concrete.

"Fuck you!" Rachel called at him as she continued to vomit.* The kids in Lima laughed at the antics of the British kids.

"This is a live vlog you guys! Do you know what that means?" Santana asked them excited.

"Um.. it's live?" Puck guessed.

"No dilweed. Live vlogs are vlogs that are filmed the same day they were filmed." Mike said smacking Puck on the back of his head.

"That means that their in America!" Sam said smiling. Quinn gasped.

"Which means that on Monday, we'll know if Rachel is joining our school or not!" Quinn said jumping up and down.

"Which also means she could join the glee club." Santana said smirking.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Quinn said looking at her phone.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Did you see what Rachel tweeted?" Quinn asked them as Santana looked at Quinn's phone and saw the tweet.

"Oh my god!" Santana repeated.

"Can you just read what she said?" Puck asked getting annoyed.

**" rachelisonfire: hello America! Truly a beauty! So chuffed that jackharries and finnharries are our new flat neighbors! :)!" **Quinn read.

"So? Their just neighbors!" Mike said.

"Yeah that means nothing."

"Uh guys? Jack just replied to her tweet." Quinn said looking at her phone.

**" jackharries: RT" rachelisonfire: hello America! Truly a beauty! So chuffed that jackharries and finnharries are our new flat neighbors! :)!" I'm pumped as well. Now I can go and ask for sugar whenever i want ;)" **Santana read shocked.

"This is world's most exciting love triangle ever!"

* * *

**There you guys go! Sorry its short! Next chapter: Rachel goes to school for the first time.**

***: About Rachel having too much soda then throwing up.. that was a true story because that happened to me this summer haha.**

**QOTD:**

**Who do you want Rachel to date?**

**A. Finn**

**B. Jack**

**C. Neither, make her date another Youtuber!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Marcus, you're terrible at this!" Rachel exclaimed as she tied her towel tighter to her body and touched her hair.

"I'm not that bad! And I didn't even want to help!" Marcus replied putting more dye into his sisters hair.

"Well I wanted Finn to help me but "No!"." Rachel replied mocking her brother. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna let a 20 year old around my 17 year old little sister. In a towel no less!"

"I'm gonna be 18 in January!"

"But it's October so 4 more months!" He threw back. A couple of hours later the hair dying had been completed.

"The timer went off!" Rachel said excited as she pulled the towel off her head. Marcus' smile faded and his face paled. He quickly covered the mirrors.

"So what color did you want again exactly?" He asked her nervous.

"Blonde. Why?" She heard the front door of the apartment open and saw it was Jack.

"Aye Rachel! Wanna go get som-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw her hair. "Um.. Y- your hair?" He asked confused. Rachel ran to a mirror and almost died at what she saw. Her hair was not a nice ash blonde like Zoe had assured her it would be. Instead, it was an orange. Not a nice, ginger orange. No. It was the color of an actual orange, orange.

"AAHHHH!"

* * *

"Rachel..?" Marcus said as he opened her bedroom door, and his face met her pillow as she threw it at him.

"Wanker!" She yelled at him.

"Now, Rachel sweetheart. I know you're from England but that's no way to talk to you're big brother." Rachel froze as she heard the familiar voice that she loved. She got off her bed and ran into his arms.

"Tyler!" She said hugging the one and only Tyler Oakley. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I came as soon as I heard!" He said and she was confused.

"But it's like a 4 hour flight?"

"When he told me, HE was dying your hair I had to come. I knew something bad would happen." He said and Rachel laughed as her brother frowned.

"Hey!" Marcus complained but they ignored him.

"C'mon sweetheart. I'm gonna fix that ugly hair!" Tyler exclaimed as they closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Dan knocked on the door of the Harries apartment. Finn opened it.

"Hey Dan! Come in!" He smiled and let him in. They sat down on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dan asked drinking the tea that was on the coffee table.

"I think I'm in love with Rachel.." He said and Dan spit his tea out. He apologized and cleaned up the spit. He took another sip.

"But Jack is in love with her as well…" Finn said and once again; out went Dan's tea.

"What the fuck?"

'I know this is a lot to spring on you Dan. Especially since, you're her brother but I don't know what to do!"

"You really can't do anything, Finn." Dan said worried.

"What do you mean?" Finn said puzzled.

"It-" Dan paused. "It isn't my story to tell."

"Look Dan. I love her more than anything in the world and I'm not gonna let her go."

"What about Jack? He's your twin brother!"

"Jack is my best friend. But he won't get in the way of things." Finn said. Dan sighed.

"Look Finn. I can't help you with this. But I'll give you some advice." He paused. "Talk to Marcus about this-"

"That's a terrible idea!" Finn interrupted. Both Finn and Jack knew how protective Marcus was over Rachel.

"-and try to tell Rachel" Dan continued.

"Another bad idea, Daniel!"

"Look I know my sister better than she knows herself. I know this is help the both of you."

* * *

After 3 hours, Rachel's hair was done.

"This is the greatest masterpiece, I've ever made!" Tyler said coming out of the bathroom. Marcus stood up and smiled. "Now presenting: Little miss Rachel Howell!"

Rachel stepped out with her hair a light pink. She looked different though, to Marcus. She looked like an adult.

"How do I look?" She asked him smiling.

"You look sterling." He said. She smiled wider. She was puzzled when he hugged her.

"Marcus? Why're you hugging me?" She asked him. He didn't answer her question. Instead he said to her:

"I really love you sis."

* * *

"Will Quinn Fabray please report to the guidance office?" The loud speaker said. All eyes snapped to Quinn as she got up and walked out of class into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Pillsbury?" Quinn said to Emma who smiled at her.

"Yes! Yes! Quinn! I actually wanted to see you because I wanted you to show the new student around the school. You both have the same exact schedule and maybe you can get her into some clubs?" Emma told her and Quinn smiled and shrugged.

"Sure. Where is she?" Quinn asked looking around. Speaking of the devil, the girl walked in.

"Right here. This is miss Howell. Miss Howell meet Quinn Fabray your school tour guide." Emma said and Quinn froze as the girl lifted up her sunglasses and she saw it was her idol.

"Rachel Howell. Charmed to meet you!" She said extending her hand, for Quinn to shake it. Quinn-without thinking- hugged Rachel. Rachel laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh my god, I love you so much." Quinn said as she hugged her. Rachel smiled as Quinn pulled back. Rachel was wearing a black sweater with matching black pants. It made her new pink hair stick out.

"I'm guessing you watch my brothers and I?"

"Of course! You're like my idol! my friends and I watch you everyday!" Quinn confused blushing.

"Thank you so much! You know what? Do you think that maybe you and some of your friends might want to come over my flat after lessons?" Rachel asked her. Quinn almost pinched herself.

"Of course!" Quinn said hugging her again.

* * *

"And this is your locker." Quinn showed Rachel. As Rachel opened it and stuck her head in it to put her books in, Santana showed up.

"Hey Q! Why the hell did you leave class today?" Santana asked her not seeing Rachel.

"I had to show the new girl around. Speaking of which, Rachel, this is my best friend Santana. Santana, Rachel Howell." Quinn smirked as Santana's face paled. Rachel closed her locker door and smiled at Santana.

"Hello there!" Rachel waved. Rachel was shocked to see that Santana started to cry. "Oh god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just love you." Santana said and she grabbed Rachel and hugged her tight. Rachel laughed and hugged her back.

"Bloody hell, I have a lot of fans in this school!" Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rachel? Do you think I can take you to the choir room? My friends really love you too." Quinn asked nicely.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Quinn walked in with Santana smirking, greeting Sam, Puck, and Mike.

"Hey." They all said staring at the laptop.

"Whatcha watching?" Santana asked ,knowing the answer.

"The new Marcus Butler vlog with Rachel." Sam answered.

"Why watch her when you can meet her?" Quinn said as Rachel walked in. The boys jaws dropped.

"Hi there!" Rachel said walking towards them. Puck was the first to get up.

"Hi. I'm um- Puck."

'You're mother did not name you Puck! I know that for a fact." Rachel laughed to herself.

"Actually my name is Noah, but I-"

"I'm calling you Noah from now on!" She said and shook his hand and he smiled. She walked to Sam.

"I'm Rachel. What's your name?" She asked him. He relaxed.

"I'm Sam. Pleasure to meet you!" He said shaking her hand. She smiled wider.

"And you are the very shy one. I could tell." She said as she pointed to Mike. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm Mike." He waved. She grinned.

"So you all are fans of me?" Rachel asked them and they all nodded. She sighed. "C'mere." She said opening her arms. They all ran to hug her. "I have a really cheeky feeling, we're gonna be best mates."

* * *

**I've made a decision. I had a lot of fun writing Coming To America, so if I get feedback about it wanting to be continued I will indeed continue it. But I really need reviews on it I won't make more chapters if I get no feedback**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I really wanted to update. So yeah...**_

_**I fucked up last chapter. Rachel and Quinn don't have the same schedule. Rachel is older than them. So this is pretty much set in the second season. Which adds up to this:**_

_**Quinn, Puck, Santana and Mike are juniors.**_

_**Sam is a sophomore.**_

_**Rachel is a senior (remember I said she's turning 18 in January and it's currently the start of October.)**_

_**I made her older so she could graduate faster, and be with someone earlier ;)**_

_**I still am really confused about who to ship her with so please leave reviews voting! **_

_**(BTW, you could ship her with any male **_**_youtuber (not only Finn and Jack, please remember this!) or any new direction boy!)_**

_**SORRY FOR THE MIX-UP!**_

* * *

After school, Quinn could barley contain herself. She was living her ultimate dream. She was going to hang out with her idol Rachel Howell. Rachel tapped her shoulder.

"School is over, didn't you hear the bell ring?" Rachel said standing up. Quinn quickly got up. They walked out of advanced History _**(makes sense) **_and were in a comfortable silence before Rachel broke it.

"So I was thinking. Instead of going back to my flat, can we just maybe go to a park?" Rachel asked and Quinn couldn't believe it. Rachel Howell- little sister of two internet stars and best friends of bigger internet stars- was asking her- Quinn Fabray- where she wanted to hang out. Quinn almost fainted.

"Yeah of course! That's fine!"

"Fucking ace, man! Just tell your mates. I'll be at my luggage- I mean locker." Rachel said and giggled at the fact that Americans called it lockers.

* * *

"So what do you chaps do for fun around these parts?" Rachel asked them as they got to the park.

"Sing."

"Dance."

"Cheerlead."

**"Sing."**

"Play sports."

**"Sing." **Puck said hinting at it again. Before Rachel could react, her phone started to ring.

"Fuck. Sorry, it's Marcus." She apologized and they nodded in understanding. "Hello? I'm hanging out with some mates" The 5 friends hearts almost skip a beat when she said that. "At a fucking slaughterhouse, Marcus!" Rachel said sarcastically. "No I'm not! I'm at a park." She was silent and the friends could hear Marcus scream at her. "Oh fuck off you wanker!" She said before hanging up on him. She looked at the 5 and blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry. My brother is just fucking annoying." She laughed even though she felt like crying. They quickly got into conversation while walking about random things. Their siblings, secret talents, even about London. Suddenly, a black Tahoe came next to them and Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rachel? Who's that?" Santana asked.

"Just keep walking and don't make direct eye contact." Rachel replied and they obeyed. The driver seat window rolled down and it was the one and only Marcus Butler and next to him in the passenger seat was Dan.

"Rachel. Get in the car." Marcus ordered.

"Fuck off." The 5 were shocked that's how Rachel talked to her brother.

"Rachel! Now." He ordered again.

"C'mon Rachel. Just get in please." Dan said being more chill.

"No."

Marcus had, had it.

"Rachel Elizabeth Butler-Howell. Get in the car. _**Now.**_" He said and Rachel froze. She turned to the 5.

"I'll see you chaps, tomorrow." She said with a fake smile. She got into the car and slammed the door, leaving the friends questioning about what just happened.

* * *

"I fucking hate you!" Rachel said as she walked into the flat. She ran into her bedroom and laid back on her bed. She heard a knock on her door.

"Fuck off Marcus!" She yelled.

"It's Jack." The voice said and Rachel sprang up. She smiled a little and unlocked her door. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room.

"Hi." He laughed letting out a breath. She joined in.

"Hi." She replied hugging him tightly.

* * *

"It's all fucking shit." Rachel said eating more ice cream, Jack had picked up before he came.

"I get it Rach. But I just think that Marcus wanted to protect you."

"From what? 2 cheerleaders and 3 football players who all sing and dance?" She asked laughing a bit. She didn't notice that Jack's muscles had tensed at the sound of her being with 3 guys.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Where's Finn?" She asked, noticing the absence of his goofy twin.

"Me and him aren't really speaking right now." Jack answered emotionless.

"Why?" Rachel asked concerned. Jack paused and thought.

"He's just being a wanker, that's all." Jack lied not wanting to admit it was because they both were hopelessly in love with her.

"I get it. I'm gonna go put this in the kitchen." She said about to leave. She stood up and opened the door.

"Rachel! Wait!" He said and she froze. She looked back and was shocked when his lips touched hers.

* * *

_What the fuck?_

* * *

"You mean he just kissed you?" Tyler asked Rachel shocked, as she explained what had happened. Tyler had decided to stay a few days before going back home. Rachel nodded.

"It all just got really, really, fucked from there."

* * *

**Let me please explain a few things:**

**1. Marcus is not an actual asshole at all. He isn't going to be in this story either. He's only acting like this because, he's super protective of Rachel and something happened in the past that had to do with he having friends.**

**2. I'll say it again: THERE WILL BE MORE YOUTUBERS IN THIS STORY!**

**ex:**

**The following will be in this story:**

**Smosh**

**Zoella**

**Caspar**

**Carrie**

**PJ**

**Chris**

**Shane Dawson**

**and there will be a Vidcon chapter so many more!**

**3. For those who don't understand, at the end Rachel was telling Tyler what happened in his hotel room. This will be explained next chapter.**

**4. This chapter was short because very quickly I'm getting writers block. Please I need some suggestions!**


End file.
